1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fire receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fire receiver is normally installed in a building management office, a fire control center, or the like. Light emitting means such as lamps for performing various types of display are located on a surface of the fire receiver, along with a display portion which displays a variety of information such as the existence of a normal monitoring state, detector type, and occurrence of a fire. The brightness in the vicinity of the fire receiver is nearly constant in the management office and in the fire control center, and monitoring of corresponding zones can be performed by looking at the lamps, the display portion, or the like.
For cases in which the fire receiver is mounted in a ship, it is often installed in the pilothouse, but the brightness within the pilothouse changes greatly between day and night. The inside of the pilothouse is maintained in a dark state so as to be able to see the outside through glass windows in the pilothouse for cases in which the ship sails during the night. If light emitting devices such as lamps on the fire receiver exist within the pilothouse, then light from the lamps and the like will be reflected by the glass windows of the pilothouse, and enter the field of vision of the ship's pilot, making navigation more difficult.
However, the brightness of the light emitting means disposed on the surface of a conventional fire receiver cannot be controlled from outside of the fire receiver, and therefore the navigation difficulties cannot be eliminated.
Further, it is sufficient to make the display portion of the fire receiver display in Japanese for cases in which the fire receiver is normally used within Japan. However, there is a problem for cases in which the fire receiver is installed in a ship, or the like, in that it is often difficult for non-Japanese crew members to understand the display if the display portion only displays Japanese, which is inconvenient. This problem develops similarly outside of the environment of a ship, for example, if the fire receiver is installed in a company or the like that has a large number of non-Japanese employees.